


in your blood (beat the drums of war)

by sassycatpants



Series: god eater au [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, God eater au, megatron takes eat the rich literally today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: today we will eat our gods





	in your blood (beat the drums of war)

“ _we slave away for them, these gods, and we starve while they grow fat from our labors_ ,” he booms, arms spread wide and eyes blown white with the intensity of his own emotions. “ _no more, i say! no more will we kill ourselves just to scrape by while they take what we little we have for themselves. join me, friends! together, we’ll change their so called_ natural order.”

the crowd roars in approval, and megatron smiles to himself as he turns to go and yet more fall in behind him.

there’s more rallies, more crowds and cheering. eventually he turns towards iacon, the gleaming jewel of cybertronian civilization;

(under the pomp and paint, he knows, lies nothing but filth and rot. he has seen beneath its shiny exterior to the dirty underbelly it hides, all its dark corners and badly kept secrets.

iacon is nothing but a pretty lie and he’ll tear the veil of ignorance away from the optics of the world)

the beat of war drums grow louder in his blood with every step he takes, every new body that falls folds itself underneath his banner and into the crowd trailing behind him. he stops at the edge of the city, throws his arms wide and turns to the crowd watching with hungry eyes.

they want a revolution, and megatron will give it to them.

“ _today,_ ” he roars, and their voices rise with him. “ _today we will eat our gods_!”

**Author's Note:**

> i am drabbling more about the god eater au i guess


End file.
